Gerardo Alonso
) |lugar_nacimiento = Hidalgo del Parral, Chihuahua |familiares = Jahel Morga (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |primera_aparicion = Juego de viernes por la noche |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE GERARDO ALONSO COMO "MASCAVIDRIO" ODM_Moisés_Libertador.jpg|Moisés (Guilherme Winter) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos, su personaje más conocido. Wario - WarioWareGold.png|Wario en WarioWare Gold, otro de sus personajes más destacados. Rafael2014.jpg|Rafael en Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kraglin-GOTG.png|Kraglin en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Gumball bananajoe 174x252.png|Bannana Joe en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Darrellokko.png|Darrell en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Toby-domzalski-trollhunters-0.74.jpg|Toby Domzalski en Trollhunters. PánfiloGanso DuckTales2017.png|Pánfilo Ganso en Patoaventuras (2017). Baby Animal 2018.jpg|Animal en Muppet Babies (2018). Mentita.png|Mayordomo Mentita en Hora de aventura. Eon OV.jpg|Eon en Ben 10 Omniverse. BandaAmeba PPG2016.png|La Banda Ameba en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Multi ojos en omniverse del ben de 16 años.png|Multi Ojos en Ben 10 Omniverse. Curio.jpg|Curio en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. PRDC Prince Phillip.png|Príncipe Phillip III / Dino Charge Ranger Grafito también en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Creepox.png|Creepox en Power Rangers: Megaforce. JellacitTVA.png|Invidious en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. RipconNinjaSteel.jpg|Ripcon en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Moss.jpg|Moss en Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (Versión Universal). MalachaiParker.png|Malachai "Kai" Parker en Diarios de vampiros. CHP6Andy Barclay.png|Andy Barclay en La maldición de Chucky. Kuze2-GITS.png|Kuze en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro. Colinawkward.png|Collin Jennings en Chica rara (2011). Sons_of_anarchy_jackson_jax_teller_by_shomanart-d70jeot.jpg|Jackson "Jax" Teller (2da voz) en la serie Los indomables. Agent James Suggs in The Road Chip.png|James Suggs en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas. Ben-hur-0.jpg|Judah Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (2016). Dorian-Gray-0640.jpg|Basil Hallward en El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) (Doblaje Mexicano). X-M8Caliban.png|Caliban en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Byakuya Kuchiki (película 2018).jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki en El Live accion de Bleach. Doctor hell.jpg|Dr Hell en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Mucha maz.jpg|Mucha también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Profesor Sewashi.jpg|Dr. Sewashi también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Yasu.jpg|Yasu la Comadreja también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Zeuz z mazinger.jpg|Zeus también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Garadoubla.jpg|Garadoublas MK01 también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Detective Ankokuji shin.png|Detective Ankokuji también en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. HarutoOmega.png|Haruto de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. SSO Rudolph de Reno.png|Rudolph de Reno en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. SSO Gray de Paloma.png|Grey de Paloma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Koda DevilmanCrybaby.png|Koda en Devilman Crybaby. Ouni ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Ouni en Children of the Whales. Julius B. Harwey (F-ELE).jpg|Julius Belkisk Harwey (Cara de muerte) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Gauche Adlai (BC).png|Gauche Adlai en Black Clover. Knightmon.jpg|Knightmon en Digimon Fusion. Deputymon.jpg|Deputymon también en Digimon Fusion. Kumata kumade.jpg|Kumata Kumade en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Draycan Debut.png|Thunder Dracyan en B-Daman Crossfire Riot.png|Ninja Riot en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción. Fabu from Totally Spies Movie.jpg|Fabu en Totally Spies!: La película. Vlcsnap-2015-09-15-12h55m29s9371.png|Panza en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. Rudy culebro.png|Rudy Culebro en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada). Mascavidriochanimado.png|Mascavidrio en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada). Doktormoquillo.chapulin.animado|Doktor Moquillo/ Cucarachón Verde en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada). MwuMNRb.png|Wilfrid von Strudell en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada). MrFox.png|Sr. Zorro en Hora de aventura. LeprechaunUncleGrandpa.jpg|Leprechaun en Tío Grandpa. Maestro Sensei Sensei.PNG|Maestro Sensei Sensei en Atomic Puppet. SCI Shark.png|Tiburón en Campamento de verano. Pizza.PNG|Pizza en Manzana y Cebollín. Villain Time.png|Tim Buktu en Ben 10 (2016). Starscream Transformers.png|Starscream en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Scowl-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-5.31.jpg|Scowl en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. 250px-RIDMicronusPrime.jpeg|Micronus Prime en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Señora Pichote LADCC.png|Señora Pichote en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Beebop_bio_pu1.png|Bebop en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Ted-all-hail-king-julien-70.7.jpg|Ted en Viva el Rey Julien. Ton-ton-dinotrux-12.3.jpg|Dom-Dom en Dinotrux. DICK_DASTARDLY_wackyrace17.jpg|Pierre Nodoyuna en Los autos locos (2017). 2017patan.jpg|Patán también en Los autos locos (2017). Bunnicula harold.jpg|Harold en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. SplashFish623.png|Splash en Splash y Bubbles. VillanoBlancoTrasero.jpg|Blanco Pomponio en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. NK Reex.png|Reex en LEGO: Nexo Knights. NK Roog.png|Roog en LEGO: Nexo Knights. NK Rumble.png|Rumble en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Atom-ryan-choi-lego-dc-comics-super-heroes-the-flash-0.78.jpg|El Átomo en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash. LouieLudovic.jpg|Louie en Ludovic. Tenderheart Bear CB&C.png|Tiernosito en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Gerardo Alonso es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Egresado de la Escuela Nacional de Arte Teatral (ENAT) de Bellas Artes, es Licenciado Titulado en Actuación y en su haber profesional se ha desempeñado en distintas obras de teatro, cortometrajes, locución y más activamente dentro del doblaje de voz. Es conocido por ser la voz de Moisés en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos, Rafael en el Live Action de Tortugas Ninja, Beboot en la serie animada del mismo nombre, Kraglin en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Wario en WarioWare Gold, Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán en el reboot de Los autos locos, entre otros. Y es esposo de la destacada actriz Jahel Morga. thumb|230px|Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce de [[Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega junto a los actores que los interpretan: Daniel Lacy, Héctor Rocha, Jahel Morga, Gerardo Alonso, Héctor Mena y David Allende.]] thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Gerardo Alonso Filmografia Películas Victor Rasuk * José en Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) * José en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) * José en Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) Ethan Hawke * Jesse en Antes de la medianoche (2013) * Sully Halverson en Estado de la mafia (2009) * Detective Salvatore “Sal” Procida en Permiso para matar (2009) Lyle Brocato *Kent en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Kent en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) Lakeith Stanfield * Cabo Billy Cole en War Machine (2017) * Snoop Dogg en Letras explícitas (2015) Sean Gunn * Kraglin en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) * Kraglin en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) Alan Ritchson * Rafael en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Rafael en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Otros *Byakuya Kuchiki (Miyavi) en Bleach (2018) *Ben Milo (Trevante Rhodes) en Tropa de héroes (2018) *Dale (Paul Hopkins) en Zombies (2018) *Volkov (Aksel Hennie) en The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) *Voces adicionales en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *John Landis (Brian Huskey) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Diego (Victor Serfaty) en Apuesta maestra (2017) *Kuze (Michael Pitt) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *Dr. Lee (Lawrence Kao) en Max Steel (2016) *Predicador (Mark Ashworth) en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Judah Ben-Hur (Jack Huston) en Ben-Hur (2016) *Caliban (Tomas Lemarquis) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Miembro del MIT (Jim Rash) en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Reclutador en Deadpool (2016 / trailer 2) *Batman (Ben Affleck) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016 / trailer 1) *Juan Carlos de la Sol (Omar Chaparro) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) *Emmett Benton (Barnaby Carpenter) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) * Ian Ziering (David Lennon) en La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 (2015) * Francis Gary Powers (Austin Stowell) en Puente de espías (2015) * Mike (Dan Gill) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) * James Suggs (Tony Hale) en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) * Alex Vogel (Aksel Hennie) en Misión rescate (2015) * Victor Grezda (Radivoje Bukvic) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) * Basil Hallward (Ben Chaplin) en El retrato de Dorian Gray * Camila Fritton Carnaby (Rupert Everett) en St Trinian's (redoblaje TV-City Family) * Theseo (Henry Cavill) en Inmortales * Jay Mills (Charlie Hunnam) en Sangre fría * Micky Ward (Mark Wahlberg) en El peleador (versión Videomax) * Rugal Bernstein (Ray Park) en The King of Fighters * Jeff (Josh Radnor) en Placeres vespertinos * Joe Lynch (Shawn Ashmore) en Muerte en la montaña * Don Lee (Nick Cheung) en El informante (película china) * Olson (Brendan Sexton III) en El mensajero * Bobby Sands (Michael Fassbender) en Hunger: un grito a la libertad * Comisario David Dutton (Timothy Olyphant) en El día del apocalipsis * Luke Williams (Matthew "Mdot" Finley) en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Ryan (Michael Landes) en Personalidad múltiple (Possesion) * Gary “G” Jenkins (Tim Bellow) en Enemigo interno (The Bad Liutenant) * Harold White (Eric Mabius) en Lecciones para enamorarse * Entrevistador (Olatunde Onsusnsami) en El cuarto contacto * Ilia (Velislav Pavlov) en Juego de ladrones * Jerry Goss (Harry Connick Jr.) en Bug * Arsenius (Oliver Cotton) en La pontífice * Jordan Walker (Michael Shannon) en The Greatest * Vijay Joshi (Adhir Kalyan) y Marinero 1 (Gregory Anderson) en La chica de mis sueños * Mouss (RZA) en Los próximos tres días * Angelo Bembrey (Mehcad Brooks) en Confusión de amor * Agente Leandro (Vincent Laresca) en El día del juicio final * David Marks (Ryan Gosling) en Crimen en familia * Adam Nova (James Van Der Beek) en El Big Bang * Gran maestro (Brian F. O'Byrne) en Temporada de brujas * Jake (Devon Sawa) en El chico de Filadelfia * Pianista / voces adicionales en El cisne negro * Asqueroso Donald (Chris Pratt) en Contando a mis ex * Brendan Conlon (Joel Edgerton) en La última pelea * Bo (Beau van Erven Dorens) en El hombre de los puños de hierro * Cameron (Torrance Coombs) en Mátalo por mí * Snake (Edward Akrout) en Muerte en Tombstone * Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) en La maldición de Chucky * Moss (Bokeem Woodbine) en Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad * Nick (Frank De Julio) en Un corazón normal * Charlie (Chad Todhunter) y Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) (trailer) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno * Misha (Alec Rayme) y Dave (Randall P. Havens) en Agentes del desorden * Actor en fiesta (Ryan Hansen) en Hola chicas * Vinny Gorgeous (Yul Vazquez) en Asalto a la mafia * Brad (Anders Holm) en Top Five * Detective (E. Roger Mitchell) en Matar al mensajero * Det. Peter Williamson (Judd Lormand) en Un tipo rudo 3 * Matthew Wright (Carlos Ponce) y Mesero del casino (Luca Fiorilli) en Spy: Una espía despistada * Chris (T.J. Jagodowski) en 30 días para ir a la cárcel * Skynet (Matt Smith) en Terminator: Génesis * Sr. Richards (Tim Heidecker) en Los 4 fantásticos * Sam Smiegel (Adeel Akhtar) en Peter Pan * Jerry (Johnny Wu) en Tracers: Al límite * Snoop Dogg (Keith Stanfield, Él mismo), Voces adicionales en Straight Outta Compton * Animador (Paul Scheer) en Guerra de papás * Tommy (Mike Doyle) en The Invitation * Eric (Adam Cantor) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección * Agente de bienes raíces y Encargado de librería en Purple Violets * Voces adicionales en Halloween 2: H2 * Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario * Voces adicionales en Zona de miedo * Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 2 * Voces adicionales en Hijo de Dios * Voces adicionales en El sueño de Walt * Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Bumblebee / voces adicionales en Transformers: La era de la extinción * Voces adicionales en Luna de miel en familia * Voces adicionales en The Joneses * Voces adicionales en Sn. Vincent (versión Prodisc/Cine) * Voces adicionales en Sin escape * Voces adicionales en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta * Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar * Voces adicionales en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas Anime *Gauche Adlai en Black Clover *Julius Belkisk Harwey (Cara de muerte) en Fate/Extra Last Encore *Ouni en Children of the Whales *Koda en Devilman Crybaby *Kumata Kumade en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *DJ Americano / Kumata Kumade en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Akira Furuki en Hungry Heart (redoblaje, doblaje mexicano) *Dr. Hell / Detective Ankokuji / Yasu / Mucha / Zeus / Dr. Sewashi / Garadoublas MK01 en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! *Haruto de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Knightmon / Deputymon en Digimon Fusion *Thunder Dracyan en B-Daman Crossfire *Hiroshi Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan *El Martillo (ep. 1 y 2) - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Voces adicionales en Pokémon XY *Voces adicionales en La espada sagrada Películas de anime * Ninja Riot en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Series animadas *Mayordomo Mentita (temp. 2-4) / Hombre mágico (temps. 1 y 6) / Sr. Zorro (temp. 5) en Hora de aventura *Ted (Andy Richter) en Viva el Rey Julien *Tycho en Turbo FAST *Maestro Cuak / Gran (temporada 4) en El amanecer de los Croods *Bootsy Calico en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios *Tim Buktu en Ben 10 (2016) *Pánfilo Ganso en Patoaventuras (2017) *Animal en Muppet Babies (2018) *Tiburón en Campamento de verano *Tiernosito en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos *Dom-Dom en Dinotrux *Pierre Nodoyuna, Patán en Los autos locos (2017) *La Banda Ameba en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Toby Domzalski en Trollhunters *Hombre en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Blanco Pomponio en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco *Scowl / Micronus Prime / Starscream en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Steven Quackberg en Breadwinners *Randy Jackson en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *Banana Joe / Banana Rob en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Boxter en SheZow *Agamenón / Lahuari / Diente Roto en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Harold en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Reex / Roog / Rumble en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Dale Myers en Get Blake *Barbero Harry en Toon Marty *Jahni Emperador (Roger Craig Smith) en Un show más *Ric Flair / Tortuga Kung-Fu / Leprechaun / Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa *Sebastian en Generador Rex *Rung Ladderton / Mandibulín en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A *Roger/Robert / Voces adicionales en Cazadores de dragones (Versión DVD) *Eon / Multi-Ojos en Ben 10: Omniverse *Andy en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *Anton Zeck/Bebop / Capitán Dash Coolstar en Tortugas Ninja *Larry Wilder (Jim Parsons) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Rudy Culebro / Mascavidrio / Doktor Moquillo / Cucarachon Verde / Wilfrid von Strudell / *Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado (2015) *Pizza en Manzana y Cebollín *Narrador en Otra semana en Cartoon *Buddy Thunderstruck en Buddy Thunderstruck *Splash en Splash y Bubbles *Louie (Papá de Ludovic) en Ludovic *Whittaker Reardon en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Z3 / Insetos en Los Súper Cienciamigos *Voces Adicionales en Padre de familia *Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 3) *Voces adicionales en Tuff Puppy *Voces adicionales en Rocket Monkeys *Voces adicionales en Peppa *Voces adicionales en Gaspard y Lisa *Voces adicionales en Los Simpsons (desde temp. 16) Películas animadas Chris Smith * Paddy en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido * Paddy en Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones * Paddy en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Otros * Kuro en Isla Calaca * Señora Pichote en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película * Buster Moon en Sing: Ven y canta (trailer) * Max en La vida secreta de tus mascotas (trailer 2) * El Átomo en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash * Aquaman en Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado * Panza en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla * Fabu en Totally Spies!: La película * Winsor en Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro * Ranger Knudsen en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante * Clark Sparkman en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar * Odin en Thor: Historias de Asgard (doblaje VIDEOMAX) * Comandante de Pejite en Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento * Hobo Andy en No hay héroe pequeño * Tulio en Rio 2 (trailer) * Boov 1en HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar * Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño * Voces adicionales en La gran aventura LEGO * Murray / Luminosos en Nocturna * Yohei en Gisaku * Hombre del Lago, Monstruo del Lago y Anciano en Hellboy: The Sword of Storm * Nigel (Michael Dobson) en Stan Lee presents: The Condor Telenovelas coreanas * Yeom Byung-Soo (Jung Woong-in) en La emperatriz Ki * Seo Jung Woo (Lee Jun Ki) en Travesuras de amor * Lee Gun en (Jang Hyuk) Mi destino es amarte Telenovelas y series brasileñas Guilherme Winter *Moisés (archivo) en La tierra prometida *Moisés en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros *Juan (Rodrigo Vidigal) en Los milagros de Jesús *Detective Rodrigues (Alex Nader) en ¡Victoria! *Thalles (Ricardo Tozzi) en Rastros de Mentiras (Versión Tv Azteca) Series de televisión * John Proudstar / Thunderbird (Blair Redford) en The Gifted * Jackson "Jax" Teller (Charlie Hunnam) en Los indomables (temporada 3-) * Brian Finch (Jake McDorman) en Sin limites * Mark (Jack Murray) en Between * Dave (Dan Fogler) en Secretos y mentiras * Clive Babineaux (Malcolm Goodwin) en IZombie * Anabelle (D.J. "Shangela" Pierce) en Los expedientes secretos X * Eddie Slick /Sand Demon (Kett Turton) en Flash * Jaqen H´ghar (Tom Wlaschiha) en El juego de tronos * Malcolm DeVeaux (Derek Luke) en Empire * Agustín (Frankie J. Alvarez) en Looking * Kai (Chris Wood) en Diarios de vampiros * Jim Kent (Sean Astin) en The Strain * Matt Brown en Alaska, Hombres primitivos * Manny (Harold Perrineau) en Constantine * Finn Polmar (Matthew Goode) en La esposa ejemplar * Creepox (Mark Mitchinson) en Power Rangers: Megaforce * Invidious (Owen Black) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce * Príncipe Phillip III (Jarred Blakiston) / Curio (Estevez Gillespie) / Slammer (Nic Sampson) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge * Ripcon (Campbell Cooley) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel * John Goodwin (Neal Bledsoe) en Smash * Collin (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Awkward (temporada 3) * Alfonso Di Calabria (Alejandro Albarracín) en Los Borgia (temporada 3) * Mark Reynolds (Eric André) en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (temporada 2) * Drew Torres (Luke Bilyk) en Degrassi: La nueva generación * Seamus (Frederick Koehler) en Lost * Dr. Amir (Ramzi Lehner) en Critical Moments * Detective Marshall Vogel (Michael Ealy) en Flash Forward * Jesse (Kendrick Sampson) en Diarios de vampiros * Vince Howard (Michael B. Jordan) en Viernes de fútbol (temporada 4-5) * Heitor (Otto) en Mandrake (Serie de televisión brasileña) * Jerry (Brad Morris) en Cougar Town * Ed (David Denman) en Parenthood * James Novak (Dan Bucatinsky) en Scandal * Vilca (Celestin Cornielle), Miles Lydon (Austin Nichols), Kyle Zeller (Josh Daugherty) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) * Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Voces adicionales en La pintoresca vida de Tim * Voces adicionales en Zeke y Luther * Voces adicionales en Castle * Voces adicionales en Wipeout * Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Voces adicionales en Victorious * Voces adicionales en ICarly * Voces adicionales en Every Witch Way Videojuegos *Wario en WarioWare Gold *Capitán Frío / Conde Vértigo en Lego DC Super-Villains *Noble Seis (Masculino) en Halo: Reach *Machine Ghost en Skylanders Giants *Kaos / Countdown / Free Ranger / Conde Moneybone (Version 3DS) en Skylanders Swap Force *Kaos en Skylanders Trap Team *Bryllcreem en Sunset Overdrive *Napoleón Bonaparte en Assassin's Creed: Unity *NIkola Tesla en The Order: 1886 * Reggie en Far Cry 4 * Holt en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Sobek / Sobek Pirata en Smite *El Guasón / Pandillero 1 / Pandillero 2 en Batman Viewmaster *Holt en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Voces adicionales en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Voces adicionales en Halo 4 *Voces adiconales en Prey *Voces adicionales (Multiplayer) en Call of Duty: Ghosts *Voces adicionales en Shadow of the Tomb Raider Dirección de doblaje * Children of the Whales * Transformers: Cyberverse * Only Fools and Horses (1981-1991) (doblada en 2018) * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (Version Mexicana) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Candiani Dubbing Studios *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Optimedia Bond México (hasta 2015) *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - SDI Media Group *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *The Dubbing Maker *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA